As shown in FIG. 1, a multilayered rack A of the prior art is provided at four comers thereof with an upright rod A1 which is in fact composed of two upright rods fastened together by welding. In addition, the multilayered rack A is further provided with a plurality of cross rods A2 and wires A3 in conjunction with a plurality of retaining blocks A4 having an arcuate recess A41 which is fastened with an inner upright rod A11. Such a prior art multilayered rack as described above is defective in design in that it is not cost-effective, cannot be easily assembled, cannot be shipped economically, and is complicated in construction, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
As shown in FIG. 2, another multilayered rack B of the prior art is composed of a plurality of upright support rods B1, shelves B2, and retaining rings B21 which are fastened with the shelves B2 by welding, as shown in FIG. 2A. The upright support rods B1 are each provided in the outer surface thereof with a plurality of circular grooves B11. The shelves B2 are located by the retaining rings B21 in conjunction with the circular grooves B11. The prior art multilayered rack B described above is also complicated in construction, thereby making the multilayered rack B difficult to assemble. In addition, the assembly of the multilayered rack B requires welding work and the welded portions of the rack B are prone to detachment.